


Like roses and clover…

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, aww they're so cute, fluff at 221b, umm it's bad but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock guesses what's in the box. <3
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 29





	Like roses and clover…

Sherlock inspected the box closely, it was a small little thing, but seemed special, like the content could be impotant.

"I told you, John, I don't need a tie pin. I don't wear ties." He leaned against the arm rest feeling smitten.

John only stared at him. 

Strange… Very strange… His boyfriend usually found that sexy.

"I'm missing something." He concluded.

"Just open it." 

As much as he hated to be defeated, curiousity was getting the better of him, and his fingers longed to know the truth. Then it all clicked.

"It's an engagement ring isn't it?"

"You haven't even-"

"Yes. Yes. I do!" Sherlock said. And thet was settled.


End file.
